Conventionally, absorbing articles as represented by a disposable paper diaper are known. As for the disposable paper diaper, a pants type paper diaper and a tape type paper diaper are generally known.                Among the above, the pants type paper diaper (hereinafter, called paper diaper) includes an absorbing body in which an absorber is enclosed and an external body to which the absorbing body is fixed to. In view of leakage prevention, the external body is structured so as to closely contact the body of a wearer. Particularly, in the paper diaper for men, the external body does not have an opening or the like for urination from which the male genitalia is taken out, such as usually provided in male underwear. Therefore, it is difficult to urinate by himself.        
Therefore, there is suggested a paper diaper in which an opening for taking out the male genitalia is provided in a ventral side of the paper diaper (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-330543